rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Unleash the Beast (v6.5)
For the previous release of this event see Unleash the Beast |Stages = 7 |Goals = 28 |RS = 80,000 |Gold = 60 / 20 |Manufacturer = NISSAN |Main Reward = SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) (By completing Stage 03) |ManufacturerA = NISSAN |Main RewardA = SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32)}} *'First Playthrough:' Tame a Racing Legend|In-game description.}} *'First Playthrough ''(Car Owned):' *'Repeated ''(Car Owned):' .}} Unleash the Beast ''(v6.5)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) and NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32), after was updated. Unleash the Beast ''(v6.5)'' opens August 22nd, 2018 and has an 7-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM August 22nd 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM August 29th 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. from when the player starts. The NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) has been added to Classic Skyline Challenge series in the Pro/Am group. The NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) has been added to Group A Grand Tour series in the Pro group and Japanese Ultra in the Master group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 80,000, 60 , NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) and NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 80,000, 60 *Repeated: 20 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Unleash the Beast special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast By default, the main reward (NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32)) is used, unless otherwise specified. Stage 01 (The Seeds of Charity) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Seeds of Charity) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) on Suzuka Circuit. 8,700 (+ 2,160 CRB) and 1,620 Fame.}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 01. Stage 02 (Bad Intentions) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Bad Intentions) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) on Suzuka Circuit. 4,850 (+ 1,200 CRB) and 880 Fame.}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 02. Stage 03 (Another Prize) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Another Prize) are rewarded with 5 , and the NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10). Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) and NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 03. Stage 04 (A Curious Encounter) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''A Curious Encounter) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 04. Stage 05 (Godzilla Returns) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Godzilla Returns) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) on Melbourne. 4,700 (+ 1,160 CRB) and 880 Fame.}} 8,050 (+ 2,000 CRB) and 1,530 Fame.}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 05. Stage 06 (Origins of a Legend) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Origins of a Legend) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) on Mount Panorama. 4,700 (+ 1,160 CRB) and 880 Fame.}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 06. Stage 07 (The Final Transgression) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (The Final Transgression) are rewarded with 35,000, 15 , and the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32). Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Unleash the Beast Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback